


Warming up

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Freezing Hot [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Love Letters, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Romance, Trust Issues, Trying to fix things, stronger together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Iris's letter to Barry. (Sequel to "Frozen")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.  
> Classification: Romance, a little bit of drama. Fixing things in a way  
> Characters: Barry Allen, Iris West  
> Pairing: Barry Allen/Iris West  
> Rating: T  
> Spoilers: None  
> Author's note: This is a sequel or follow up to "Frozen" because it felt like something was missing. I guess it's just me.  
> Thanks to Grant Gustin, Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes and all the rest of cast and crew for making enjoy writing again and to make "The Flash" the great show it is.  
> This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.  
> Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

Iris was sitting behind her desk, Barry's letter in her hands. She read the same parts over and over again. It broke her heart that her best friend, was suffering, she couldn't watch him hurt like this without doing something.

 

_…It turn out they weren't the medicine, I think that this new reality I'm in is a fraud I created because I can't face the reality of what the reality of my life is. I'm scare of facing a life without my parents' but I'm also scared of having you the what I've always wanted you._

_You, loving me, too. What if I wake up one day and realize that it has never been real, that you have never really loved me? It's so hard, I'm not sure where I stand right now. What's real or not. It feels like I'm back in the speed force again. I need you Iris; I need you to help me, please._

_It turns out that the hollowness I feel inside hasn't disappeared if anything being away from you made it even worse. I love you Iris and I always will._

_I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through because of me._

_I hope you will forgive me for what I've done._

_I hope I will find my way back you so melt the ice that's freezing me._

_I love you and I always will,_

_Barry…_

 

 

I am going to help you Barry. She thought to herself.

 

She smiled as an idea came to her; Iris was going to write a letter on her own and after that, they would have talk.

 

_My dearest sweetest Bear,_

_I read your letter; you should have come to me._

_I promise you, that I love you, the same way you've always loved me if not more. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to see that my true love has always been in front of me this all time._

_I will never know what it will feels like to lose both my parents' thank goodness for that, but I will always been there for you to support you, to care for you, to love you._

_Why would I have to forgive you? If you would have come to me to tell me what you intentions were, I would have told you not to do it, but the truth is, if I would have been in your shoes, I would probably have done the same thing you did. Thing is Barry, no matter what you would have done, it wouldn't have filled up that emptiness there is in your heart and soul. That is something you will have to try to live with, Barry. As much I would want to take that pain away from you, I can't. What I can do is carry it with you. You can trust me._

_I love you. I love you more than I thought possible and believe me when I say: it scare me to, but you know what, Barry, I don't care 'cause I know that you are worth taking any risk for._

_I can handle anything when we are together, Barry. Together we are so much stronger. Take my hand Barry._

 

_I love you, Barry._

_I love you now, and forever,_

_I hope my letter will help you, and that it will warm you up._

_Yours always, Iris._

 

Iris took the sheet of paper where she had written the words on, brought it to her lips and kissed it. Briefly, she felt childish stupid even, but a smile found its way to her lips as she thought of Barry.

 

Folding the sheet of paper neatly, Iris then took an envelope, wrote the five letters that formed his name on the back and slid the piece of paper in it. She went to his room to place it on his desk before rapidly exiting the room.

 

Now she just had to wait for him to find and read it.

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
